The One Where Rachel's Sister Baby-Sits
"The One Where Rachel's Sister Baby-Sits" is the fifth episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on October 30, 2003. Plot Monica and Chandler let Joey write a letter of recommendation for adoption, but they find out that he sent the letter in hand-written, luckily the adoption agency likes it due to the fact they believe a child wrote it. Rachel's sister, Amy, visits again, and decides to stay with Joey and Rachel which proves to be a quite a pain. While babysitting Emma, Amy gets her ears pierced much to the anger of Ross and Rachel, however the two sisters make up. Mike takes Phoebe to a Knicks game on their anniversary planning to propose, unfortunately she says how tacky proposing at a game really is, ruining Mike's proposal. After realizing this she talks to her friends and decides she should propose to him in case he never does again. The couple go to another game and Phoebe proposes. However she embarrasses Mike when people boo and insult him. They go to a restaurant afterward, where Phoebe says that she doesn't mind how he does it, and states how cheesy it would be to hide the ring in a cake, which Mike has done, he then gives up and proposes right there and Phoebe happily accepts. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Christina Applegate - Amy Greene Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan Cali Sheldon - Emma Geller-Greene Noelle Sheldon - Emma Geller-Greene Aisha Tyler - Charlie Wheeler Crew Directed By: Roger Christiansen Written By: Dana Klein Borkow Trivia General *This is the final appearance of Christina Applegate as Amy Greene. *Amy tells Rachel that Jill gained about fifteen pounds, a reference to Reese Witherspoon being pregnant at the time this episode aired. ** In the uncut DVD version of the episode, Amy suggests bringing pasta to Jill, however Rachel says that "garlic bread is her weakness". ** The comments about "ass and face" are a callback to "The One With The Boob Job" when Rachel described how the body changes when pregnant. *Despite Ross and Rachel's anger at Amy getting Emma's ears pierced, in future episodes Emma's ears are still pierced. Although, this is most likely because babies have to wear the same earrings for 6 months before they can take the earrings out. Ross got his ear pierced while dating Emily in season 4 (although this isn't seen after their engagement) while Rachel's ears were already pierced in The Pilot. *Amy reveals that she was having an affair with Barry, Rachel's fiancee who she left at the alter in "The Pilot", while Barry and Rachel were together. *Ross hints to wanting another child with Rachel ("We'll call the next one Ella"), which foreshadows the chance that they could have another child in the future, especially since Ross and Rachel do end up together and get married. This also foretells that Ross and Charlie will break up. *Phoebe prays to Thor. *In the movie Erin Brockovich (Amy and Rachel reference the titular character), the titular character is played by Julia Roberts, who played Chandler's brief love interest (Susie Moss) in "The One After The Superbowl, Part 2". *The tv version has several differences such as omitting the lines about the ring in the cake. *Amy stays with Rachel and Joey in this episode. Rachel's other sister, Jill, stayed with Rachel and Phoebe in "The One With Rachel's Sister" and "The One Where Chandler Can't Cry". *Amy borrows Rachel's clothes in this episode including a leather skirt. Jill also wore Rachel's clothes during her visit including a leather skirt. *In a blooper for the scene when Chandler is on the phone to the adoption agency, Jennifer Aniston can be heard screaming "oh no" off stage. *At the end of the scene when Amy says "he's rude" after the falafel seller whom she believes to be Ross ignores her, Rachel deliberately breaks the fourth wall by looking directly into the camera with a bemused look on her face. Goofs *In this episode, Phoebe states that it's her and Mike's one year anniversary. Rachel then asks what the anniversary was of; ('First date? First kiss? First time you had sex?) and Phoebe says 'yeah!' implying that all those things happened on the first date. However, Phoebe and Mike's first official date was when Joey set them up in "The One With The Pediatrician" where the date ended badly and Phoebe stormed off, not to see Mike until the following day at the coffee house. However, she might feel that the blind date set up by Joey didn't count as their first date, and referring to their first "real" date. *Monica states she proposed to Chandler, ("The One With The Proposal, Part 2", S6E25) but he finished it for her because she started to cry, so technically Chandler proposed to Monica and not the other way around. Plus Chandler said he proposed to Monica when they were discussing what to do with their money for the wedding, in "The One With Rachel's Book" (S7E02). *Rachel proposed to Ross when they were drunk in Las Vegas, although nobody else might know this, and to Joshua after Ross and Emily announce their engagement in The One With All The Haste. *After Ross takes Emma's hat off in the coffee shop, and the scene switches to a wide shot of the couch, Ross's mouth is not moving while he looks at everybody and says "There she is." External links * The One Where Rachel's Sister Babysits at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes